He's a She
by ElleVipsilon
Summary: Lisanna and Lucy, after a shocking discovery, decide to team up to dispel a myth and put an end to a virtual conflict. Friendship!LiLu


**HE'S A SHE**

LuLi

" Oh Mavis! " Cried Lisanna scrolling down the mouse " What's up? "

the celestial spirit mage approached the computer "Read here Lucy!" said the albino bewildered, the other girl's eyes widened for the surprise

" But... who wrote these things?! "

" I've no idea but they run all over the net! " Lisanna and Lucy had just discovered the existence of their haters.

"By the way, I do not think you're fat or a show off! " Exclaimed the youngest of the Strauss' family "And I do not think your magic is useless or that you meditate to get me expelled from Fairy Tail!" immediately replied the other mage, the girls stared at each other for a while and then they laughed,

"But who wrote these things really believes it, Lucy what can we do?" asked Lisanna worried "I have an idea, we could..."

That evening Fairy Tail celebrated the official engagement of Evergreen and Elfman. Mira occasionally pulled out of the pocket a drawing of a beautiful child, made by Reedus to reassure her that her grandson wasn't going to be the monster that she thought. The Raijinshuu drank and congratulated to the pair, and the rest of the guild did damage. Laxus approached the bar "Mirajane, your sister is missing."

" She is gone out looking for a new dress, she'll be coming. " the barmaid said, moving away from the counter to fill a mug of beer, but after a few seconds she came back, " Laxus why do you care of my little sister?"

" Well it was just..." he mumbles caught off guard, Bixlow horned in to save his friend from the she-devil "Also the cosplayer is missing! Isn't it babies?" his small totems fluttered in the air by repeating his words, " Cosplayer!" " Missing" "Missing" "Cosplayer".

At that moment the door of Fairy Tail opened:  
Lucy breeze in hand in hand with a mysterious boy with bowler covering his face, they stood at the centre of the guild attracting the attention of everyone, the celestial mage playfully adjusted his tie and finally took off his hat, revealing the identity of her partner:  
Lisanna!

Both the girls laughed and gave the five, everyone applauded them, "Mira-nee bring us something!" with a mournful face the bartender gave them two drinks,  
" Mira-nee what's wrong? " her sister shook her head "You got another bad nightmare about Elf-nii's son?" she asked worried,

" L-Lisanna you do not ... not l-like..."

" Huh?" Mirajane just couldn't say those words " You're not a... y-you do not like w-w..." her bright blue eyes started to water, and then Lisanna understood,

" Oh no! No, no Mira-nee I like boys, not girls!" she sniffed loudly "Are you sure honey? " and took her hands in her,

" Of course! I like big boys like...uhm... like Laxus!" she exclaimed naming the first guy she saw, " Like Laxus huh? " mumbled the barmaid interested and relieved,

" Ugh Mira-nee don't look at me with that mischievous smile!"

" But- "

" Listen. Lucy and I put on this show as a sign of protest "

" Surfing the internet we found out that people think we hate each other! " said the blonde fervently,

" There are terrible fanfictions!" Lisanna said " In one of them I was trying to kill you!"

" In another you took my place in the team."

" Oh this is so embarrassment" said the albino hiding her face in her hands, " Just because I'm a minor character they make me do the most vicious and absurd things."

" Don't lose your heart, tonight we will take our revenge!"

" Well said Lucy! In your face haters!" she said drinking it in one gulp.

Mirajane was already up to something that included Gray and Juvia,

" Luce!"

" How many times I gotta tell you, my name is Lucy!"

" Shall we dance?"

" No she can't Natsu! Tonight I'm her knight, and I won't lend her to anyone!" Lisanna said with a wink,

" I'm sorry!" Lucy shrugged "Maybe next time."

" Then let's go milady?"

" I thought you'd never ask me!" the two girls went at the centre of the dance floor, leaving the poor Natsu empty-handed.

Not too far  
"My little sister is a real man!"  
"You idiot! Those two are real friends."

A/N:

My first ff in english! Hurray! :) I hope the grammar is fine as well as the phrases construction, I checked it again and again. Here's the link to the picture of a very talented artist which inspired me:

yoyonaki . tumblr image / 42342903032

This is a light-hearted story, I do NOT mean to offend any writer, any pairing, any fanfiction or denigrate same-sex couples. I quite dislike the war between the pairings, everyone has their own preferences but I do not see the need to humiliate one or the other pair / one or the other character. I wrote this fic as a protest because I read rather shameful things about Lisanna (but also of Lucy), attitudes truly out of their character. Lisanna particularly is often portrayed as the worst possible person, who invents the worst tricks to get rid of Lucy. I find these readings unpleasant, you like the couple Nalu? Well! You prefer Nali? Great! I do not understand, however, the tendency to portray negatively one or the other girl, they are both sweet. This is just mine outlet, I think Lisanna and Lucy can be good friends, since they have both a sunny and open disposition (Mashima himself wrote that Lisanna, returned from Edolas, immediately made herself comfortable in the new Fairy Tail due to her sociable nature). Well now I got rid of a pebble in the shoe and I told mine :)  
Thanks you for reading, and maybe reviewing, I hope you enjoyed yourself!


End file.
